


Catching Up, Chowing Down

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [86]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Light-Hearted, Meanwhile On the Outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Intended to take place in the "A Creator's Heart" universe.In which the crew talks about the studio, and Wally is hopeless with chopsticks.





	Catching Up, Chowing Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Creator's Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724962) by [Star_Going_Supernova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Going_Supernova/pseuds/Star_Going_Supernova). 



Not all who worked at Joey Drew Studios had gone back, whether because Bendy hadn't gotten around to writing to them, because they had no desire to return whatsoever, or in one case, because the letter had gotten lost.

Of those few, eight were gathered around a table at Rising Suns, chatting as they waited for their food.

"So from what I hear, Henry got a letter from Joey not so long ago," said Wally, grabbing a couple of deep-fried noodles from the bowl in the center of the table.

"Did everyone who worked for him get one?" Thomas asked. "I just tossed mine out--no way I'm going back there."

"Likewise," Sammy agreed. "The man was insane."

"I admit, he wasn't the best of bosses," Susie admitted. "But to be honest, not all our memories of that place are bad."

Norman gave a nod. "Got that right."

At that moment, two waiters arrived at their table, the group's food in tow.

"Mmm, that looks good."

"Told you this place was great," chuckled Wally, digging into his beef chow mein.

For a while, there was silence at the table as they ate. Then Shawn broke the silence.

"Y'know, part o'me wonders if anyone went back."

"I think a couple of band members went back," Allison mused, taking a bite of a spring roll. "But I didn't hear anything from them afterwards."

Sammy looked like he was about to comment, but at that moment, Wally threw down his chopsticks.

"That's it. I give up. I can't use these things."

"Relax, I'll get you a fork." Grant gestured to one of the waiters. "Excuse me, sir?"

As the guys went back to talking, Susie leaned over to snatch a piece of Allison's melonpan.

"Hey!"


End file.
